


antipelargy

by bodtlings



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, Poetry, aot - Freeform, but still gay, for my lovely bab saph whom i love, poem, snk, this is hella gay, ymir pov i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 04:16:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8563711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bodtlings/pseuds/bodtlings
Summary: All this time I've been searching in places without answers until I found you, and everything was clear.
antipelargy: reciprocal or mutual kindness





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Saphruikan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saphruikan/gifts).



> two poems in one day im on a roll, yo.
> 
> hello! i bring u more gays bc who doesn't love more gays. this was a commission from my main squeeze [saph](http://saphruikan.tumblr.com). ur gay and i love u thank u again bab!!!
> 
> u can follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/hajimetxt) and [tumblr](http://bodtlings.tumblr.com), and i have commission info over [here](http://bodtlings.tumblr.com/post/150711098277/hello-everyone-im-gonna-keep-this-as-short-as)! thanks homie g's enjoy!

a nalogous in nature is my curiosity for you when looking at these lonely years in solitude. i’ve 

n avigated my way through valleys, over trees, through mountains and over streams that hold no

t orch to how beautiful, how kind you are. i cannot possibly count how long it has been since i’ve  been this

i gnited at heart, and that is thanks to you, krista. you’ve helped me remember how it feels to 

p our my anger and frustrations and anguish into something that could be beneficial, could be

e nveloped in warmth like that of what you shroud me in. i don’t want to be angry anymore. i want  to 

l ove and be loved. i want to be as you are: generous, forgiving, kind in all aspects. these years have  been

a bysmal in misery, and it is as draining as the rain swirling down the sewers of the barracks. i want  to

r emember what it was like. i swear to you krista i will do what i can with the power i was 

g iven to learn to care as you have cared for me. i want you to feel for me what lives inside my heart  for

y ou: all-encompassing affection blinded by the feelings of the heart.


End file.
